The Day You Said Goodnight
by blueroseulan
Summary: ONESHOT His heart had grown cold and hard and he hates Battousai to death. And yet, it seems that Yukishiro Enishi is slowly starting to fall for the shadow assassin’s woman.


Fanfic by Blueroseulan

May 21, 2005

SUMMARY: A songfic from HALE. His heart had grown cold and hard and he hates Battousai to death. And yet, it seems that Yukishiro Enishi is slowly starting to fall for the shadow assassin's woman. Could it be possible for such a man like him to love?

DISCLAIMERS: THE SONG THE DAY YOU SAID GOODNIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. AND THE WHOLE RK CAST DONT. AWW...Please don't sue

EMAIL THE AUTHORESS AT soft, trance-like whispers were enough to pull him from the light restraints of sleep as he cracked open an eye to gaze at her, seemingly scaring her with his sudden response to her call.

"_Gomen… I didn't mean to wake you… I… just cooked dinner…"_ she stuttered, dropping her gaze to stare at the hard concrete floors.

Enishi regarded her with a measured look, making her more nervous when his eye shifted towards the tray that rested on the small coffee table on the veranda. Rice, tofu, and fried fish with doriburi toppings. _Nothing so spectacular._ He thought.

"_My friends always tease me about my cooking… It isn't edible they say… If you can't find a way to eat it, it's okay. Just leave it there and I'll clear it up tomorrow."_ She bowed respectfully before hurrying towards the door, almost stumbling to get away from his burning stares.

Surprise and astonishment he had hesitated to show with her, was now evident on his face. For one being alone for so long now, he genuinely appreciated having someone to cook for him. What irked him though was she was neither his sister, his wife nor even his maid. She was battousai's woman. And that territory was not his to touch for it was clear they were enemies. And yet… she was good enough to cook him a meal?

Walking towards the tray, he suddenly stopped short and retrieved his steps. Hesitation filling his brain. _What if she had put poison in it? What if…No... I would have known if she had put toxic in there…_he rationalized. _Anyway, I'm also hungry…_Finally reaching the food, he gave it one last stare before he got the chopsticks and started to eat.

_This is… actually… good…_ he thought while finishing the last of the fish and drinking the water she had brought alongside. Resting his back, he crossed a leg and started to think of the unusual woman he now had as a prisoner in his island. _There is something about her…_ Something crossed his mind. The way she had regarded him with a look of fright, anger and even pity the first time she met him had somewhat started to bother that head of his. _She is different_…he trailed off, remembering how fiery she looked when he saw her reflection in the mirror of his room, hands clutching a small broom. _She is kind…_the way her arms suddenly slackened with the death like grip she had on her weapon caught his attention. Her sigh of resignation caught him even more. _Why is she being kind to me?_

_**Take me as you are…**_

_**Push me off the road…**_

_She is still my enemy… Whoever is connected with Battousai is my enemy…_But although he tried hard to convince himself, he could not, for one bring to his thinking to mistreat her as he had promised himself. He thought he would make her suffer._ She's already suffering…without Battousai next to her, her ki would eventually die down…_He thought he would drive her mad_ I am driving her mad… Her spirit… it is not the type who is confined in one place… _he thought he would hurt her_. I want to… I want to hit her verbally, physically, abuse her… but why can't I? What is there in that spirit of hers that is holding me back?_

_**The sadness…**_

**_I need this time to be with you…_**

"_NEE-SAN!" _

Abruptly jolted from his nightmare, beads of sweat had started to condense on his forehead, sliding down to his chin as he desperately panted for breath. _I dreamt of that time again… When nee-san told me… that revenge is not the answer… But what **is **the answer! I do not know! I do not know! Why is it that I do not know!_ Burying his face in the palms of his hands, his form shook visibly, mind trying to figure out its way from the dull black fog that had shrouded his oblivion.

"_Enishi-kun…"_

Her soft voice somewhat startled him as he quickly tried to hide the terrified look he had on his face. Looking up, he saw that she was clearly disrupted from her sleep and that his shouts were enough to pull her from them.

"Go away."

She flinched, but nevertheless continued to near him. _She's my enemy._ He desperately thought, trying to fight off the need of comfort. _I've had had nights like these… I do not need her now…_And yet, even with these ideas, he could not stop himself from wishing that she would sit with him and offer him the solace he took years to dream of.

"_Enishi-kun… tell me what's wrong." _She gently coaxed as a genuine look of concern flashed on her face.

_Everything… everything is wrong _his mind echoed.

_**I'm freezing in the sun…**_

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt him grasp her lithe form in his arms, Hands, closing in the small of her back as he threw caution to the wind and buried his face in the fall of her hair.

_**I'm burning in the rain…**_

"Tell me… why are you doing this… why are you being kind to me? I am your enemy… I want to kill the man you love most… but why is it that you are still here? In my room… offering me comfort no one has ever dared give me… why? Why?" he was shaking. And she was too. She had never allowed anyone to touch her, only Kenshin… and yet, this man, her enemy… _his _enemy… she had permitted herself to touch?

_**The silence…**_

When his death like grip slackened, she dared not look at him as she quickly exited the chambers of his room, leaving the man stunned and bewildered.

"_I'm sorry…"_ he heard her whisper.

_**I'm screaming…**_

_**Calling out your name…**_

Clambering out of his bed, he proceeded towards the wide veranda facing the sea, thoughts cloudy and muddled. He was mad; he was touched, he was jealous, is he finally falling in love…? He knew his touch was not permitted, for she belonged to another man… to Battousai… his enemy… the man who had killed his happiness. _Kuso… Why is it that you get everything you want Himura? First my sister… and then her… you don't deserve her… you damn don't deserve her…. _

_**And I do, reside in your light…**_

_**Put out the fire in me and then you'll find…**_

_How is it to be loved? To be held by a woman's touch? _Probably, the man would not know, for he has never loved another. And yet, the fact that he was with someone under one roof, in a lone island was enough to leave Enishi confused. _What is happening to me? I've never felt this way before._ Running a hand on his silver hair, the last thing he wanted to do, was sound like a love-sick crazy school girl, and yet… here he was, fidgety and nervous, just like what 'first-timers' were as likely to do.

_**Yeah you'll lose the side of the circles…**_

_**That's what I'll do if we said goodbye…**_

What he felt, he really didn't know. What would happen, he really didn't give a damn. _After I deliver my Jinchuu… After I have killed Battousai, then I would have her… I would snatch her away just like what he had done to my nee-san…_

That morning, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye. Too embarrassed with what had happened last night, all she could do was clean the house and cook a decent meal for him. After finishing her chores, she had hastily excused herself, her form disappearing out of his sight. It was well over bedtime when he noticed her sobbing form on the veranda, hands buried in her palms while she wept. At once, a thousand thoughts exploded in his mind. So many what ifs were running freely that in his worry, he forgot one reason that may be the cause of her tears.

"_Kenshin…"_ she sobbed, her whispers carried off by the dying wind. Knowing that nobody would hear her and the object of her sadness was probably miles and miles away.

But she was wrong. Somebody had heard her. Someone had stayed hidden in the dark shadows of the night, allowing anger and jealousy fire on all of his nerves.

_**To be… is all I gotta be…**_

**_And all that I see…_**

_**And all that I need is time…**_

Time. Yes. That was the only thing he needed to prove himself to her. And yet, here was fate, not allowing him to play his cards just as he had wanted to. He was jealous… indeed very jealous, that this woman belonged not to him but in the hands of his enemy. For Enishi Yukishiro, Himura Kenshin was the enemy and his Jinchuu was the only answer. _Jinchuu…_Heaven's punishment… It would be the right thing… Yes it would be… After he had delivered Jinchuu, everything would be alright… and she would belong to him. Yes… that would happen… yes…

But why is it that even with the thought of Jinchuu, Enishi could feel that she would still not belong to him?

"_Kenshin…"_he heard her sob. _"What is taking you so long? Have you finally decided that you don't need me anymore? Please… don't leave me here…I don't know what to do…He's my enemy… he's our enemy Kenshin… he wants to kill you… I cannot allow that… I would wish for him to kill me instead and let you live your peace…" _she wept. Unbeknownst to her, black piercing eyes had widened with what she had said, shocked and stunned with what she could do for the sake of the man she loved.

"_Aishiterru Kenshin… You know that don't you? And I know that you will come for me… here in Enishi's island…Aishiterru…" _she was talking to the star-lit canopy that hung well over her head…. She knew no one would hear her, no one would hear the words she had tried to hide in herself… and yet, someone did, shattering with the string of thought she had let loose.

_**To me… the life you gave me…**_

_**The day you said goodnight….**_

Her room was dark as she chose not to light the lamp he had provided her. After he had heard everything she had to say, he stumbled back to his room, envy and anger blinding his senses as his mind reeled over her words. He tried to sleep… for there was nothing better than having to feel the dark hands of oblivion snatch your senses. But he could not. And that was why he was here, inside her room.

_**The calmness in your face**_

_**That I see through the night…**_

He could see her chest rising and falling in deep heavy patterns of sleep as he neared her bed, daring himself to sit next to her. Moonlight was his only illumination, and yet it was gracious enough to make him see the delicate outlines of her face. The paleness texture of her skin and her soft eyelashes that fluttered ever so gently while sleep rocked and sang her mind into lullabies.

_**The warmth of your life is pressing unto us…**_

_**You didn't ask me why…**_

A shaking hand crept towards to softly touch her skin. He was afraid, so very afraid, that she would shatter, break like fragile glass if the gods permitted a caress from an animal to touch her. But she did not wake, merely moved to lean more on his touch, a smile grazing lips. Enishi would have been happy. Would have encompassed her entire being had he not heard one single word breath itself out of her mouth.

"_Kenshin…"_

_**I never would have known…**_

_**Oblivion is falling down…**_

He suddenly pulled away. As if fire had burnt his touch. Unwilling tears had settled in his eyes as he felt maddened with jealousy. He couldn't speak. Couldn't move, and finally, it took him moments before he could regain his stance and stagger back to his own room.

_**And I do reside in your light**_

_**Put out the fire in me and you'll find…**_

_**Yeah you'll lose the side of the circles**_

_**That's what I'd do when you said goodnight…**_

"He's here." He said aloud, voice mixed with anger, anticipation, laced with bile. At once, her heart started to beat double time, so fast she thought it would burst in her chest. _I knew it… He would come for me… I knew he would and he did…_

_**If you could only know me like your prayers at night…**_

_**Then everything between you and me will be alright…**_

Seeing her happiness radiate through her ki, Enishi felt resentful. _How I wish… I could be the one to bring her happiness…_ They were trekking the path towards the beach and she all but ran towards the red haired man that was approaching them. The hand that had stopped her from reaching him was hard and forbidding. Lowering his mouth towards her ear, he whispered words that made fear run through her blood.

"I'd kill him… right in front of your eyes…and then I'll take you for myself…" he whispered. Wanting to scare her, wanting her to say that she was choosing him over Battousai because he deserved to love and be loved in return. But that wasn't the words that escaped her lips.

"_I love Kenshin. And I know he loves me too. Even your Jinchuu wouldn't affect that fact. Nothing else will."_

_**She's already taken…**_

_**She's already taken me…**_

The pain, the madness and the anger he felt was enough to drive him completely insane as he tightened his grip on her. _Curse you Battousai for having this woman… this woman deserves to be mine…_

He could see the man nearing them and finally, he drew his sword, pushing it towards the delicate of her neck, smelling the scent of her blood as he did. _I am sorry Kaoru… but there's no other way… He killed my happiness… he killed my sister and therefore he should pay… If only things had turned out differently, then maybe we would have a chance… I'm sorry Kaoru … forgive me but I should do this._

"Battousai… you finally came. Come, so you could receive your Jinchuu."

_**She's already taken…**_

_**She's already taken me…**_

_**The day you said goodnight…**_


End file.
